snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Beezus Castell
Beatrice Evangeline Castell 'known as '"Beezus" to many is a half-blood witch born on the 7th day of February, year 2064. She is the eldest daughter of Christopher Castell and Beatrix Castell nèe Colter. At present, she is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry as a first year student wherein she was sorted into Ravenclaw House. The young eaglette is currently living with her Aunt, (the sister of her mother) due to some problems that her family had experienced through the past few years. Though she still carried those problems and burdens, Beatrice remains cheerful as she could. It was her defense mechanism against the hurt that she had suffered from at a very young age. Many don't know her life's history, but she perfectly learned from it all. Appearance Beezus stands at a height of four feet and five inches. Not too tall but not too short for her age either. She used to have elbow-length dark brown hair that at times appear red due to its grain and possible component. Her eyes are dark brown that compliments her thick eyelashes. As of the moment though, her hair is longer. Personality Being Beezus meant being a mixture of almost anything. If truth be told, the girl almost had mood swings. Traumatized by what happened to her family, she became more sensitive as years passed by though she always knows to put them in the rightful place. However, if provoked, she would really hit you with the most awful words that she could muster. She too, is also notable for having the spunk and guts with boys, especially the Snakes who always seem to trespass the boiling point of her Patience Meter. Apart from that, Beezus is friendly. Well, when she wants to be. She is also full of life and accommodating especially to her friends. But there are times that she uses fake smiles to hide away her tears. In short, Beatrice is cheerful yet emotional. Early Life On the midnight of February 7, 2064, Beatrix Castell nèe Colter gave birth to her very first daughter with her husband Christopher Castell. The baby girl was named after Beatrix' and Christopher's mothers. "Beatrice" was from her paternal grandmother and "Evangeline" from her maternal grandmother. Hence, the name Beatrice Evangeline. And because she was the very first grandchild in the family, she was given much attention by her family from both sides. She did not know about her being a witch until she turned 6 years old wherein she already had a 3 year old sister, who was the one that gave her the nickname Beezus she couldn't pronounce the name Beatrice very well. Her mother was the one who explained her magical abilities slowly to her, her father was merely listening as he was only a muggle. At first, she did not believed it. However, when her mother pointed out her unusual abilities --like one time, she wanted a vanilla ice cream so much that she waited in line for almost an hour. With the treat in hand, she walked back to where her parents was but another kid bumped into her, causing the ice cream to fall to the ground. She became angry at the kid for not being careful and the next thing she knew the kid had tripped and fallen on the ground-- she later figured out that it was indeed true. Beatrice and her sister were raised with both muggle and wizarding perspective. At first it was not easy for her because she knew that she was different but as she grew older, she came to realize that being torn between a muggle and a witch wasn't too bad at all. In fact, it made life more easier, comfortable and happier for her. Her parents were the simplest example of that happiness for there were various instances when her mother would use spells to cook for them while she attends to her husband when he arrives from work or there are times when she uses a spell to tie Beezus' shoelaces while she was feeds Bambi. However, good things just never last. A year after, a tragedy occured which changed everything and made Beezus' life miserable. Her father died in a fire on the hospital he's was working at as a doctor. Her mother suffered severe trauma and because of that, she was placed temporarily in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus and Bambi on the other hand without anyone to take care of them was left under the supervision of their Aunt Belinda. A few months later, her mother was released and they tended to continue living as they used to even without her father. For a while, they had once again become a family. Her mother, Beatrix worked very hard and gave them a wealthy, carefree life. However, it wasn't the end of miseries for Beezus, for one day when she was already 9 years old. Another tragical event took place. Bambi was accidentally hit by a car in a muggle sidewalk as she and Beezus were playing tag. Her mother went hysterical and for a second, many thought that Beezus would also have trauma. But unluckily she didn't. Instead it was her mother who became traumatic once more and she blamed Beezus for Bambi's death. She was admitted once again to St. Mungo's and Beezus returned to the care of her Aunt. Her mother never talked to her again, and thereon it was her Aunt Belinda who raised her until she was ready to set foot on Hogwarts. A Beezus Photo Album 527838_1283064505993_full.jpg|Beezus at four years old. 30316_barney.jpg|Guess what? You're a witch Beezus! 3137508980_7c6deb8134.jpg|Pre-hogwarts. ^_^ Selena-Gomez-Charity-Event.png|Pre-hogwarts2 ^_^ selena-gomez_1920x1440_90844.jpg|Summer. After first year. Video-Trailer-Ramona-Beezus-Starring-Selena-Gomez-Ginnifer-Goodwin-Josh-Duhamel.jpg|Beezus, her mom Beatrix and her sister Bambi after their Father's funeral. SVOD-L-Ramona-and-Beezus.jpg|Beezus and her younger sister, Bambi. ramona-and-beezus-trailer.jpg|Hiding one time when playing with cousin Dylan. maria_canals_berrera_selena_gomez_0809_275.jpg|Beezus and her Aunt Belinda. 318021.jpg|Bickering with her cousin. Gomez Selena.jpg|And vanilla ice cream! Yaaayyy! jun-cob-selena-gomez.jpg|Errr--possibly dressing up? Selena-Gomez-Wizards-Of-Waverly-Place.jpg|Beezus with 'Hogwarts, A History' selena-gomez-tinkerbell-3.jpg|Dressing up as Tinker Bell. (a fictional character from the Muggle World) selena-gomez-plays-the-drums-photos-3-300x266.jpg|And yes, she hits the drums at certain times! ERINxBEEZUS copy.jpg|Beezus and Erin over the summer. 26949764.jpg|A photo year before her sister was born. Relationships ''Family and Relatives 'Christopher Ivan Castell (Father) "You're such an angel darling and yes, you'll be a beautiful princess too." ''--- Christopher Ivan Castell, when Beezus asked him if she'd grow up to be a princess someday''. A muggle born doctor from Carson City, Nevada. Late husband of Beatrix Colter-Castell and father of Beatrice Evangeline Castell and Bambi Alexandra Castell. After meeting the mother of the two in a charity event for the sick and needy, he requested to be moved into another hospital at Rusholme, South Manchester, England where he sought after the love of Beatrix Colter and settled for good. A few months time passed and the two eventually got together, became happy with each other, decided to get married and on June 2, 2051 made their vows. Three years after, his wife gave birth to their first daughter, Beatrice and by another three years, was gifted again with another daughter, Bambi. Amidst his success and attained blessings in life, his life was taken one day when the hospital he was working on had burned. Though he had spent little time with his family, Christopher was the kind of father anyone would wish to have. He was caring, kind and soft-spoken. '''Beatrix Cyrene Colter-Castell (Mother) "How could you?! I trusted you..And you..you..you killed your own sister!" ''--- 'Beatrix Castell, on the day that her second daughter died.'' A pureblood witch who grew up in the Muggle World. Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the same house as Beezus, Ravenclaw. She and her husband, Christopher met on a muggle charity event where her sister, Belinda volunteered. Thus, being dragged along. After being together for more than two years, they decided to get married and after three years, they were given their first daughter, Beezus. At the very least, a mother always feels happy whenever her child is with her and that was exactly what Beatrix felt whenever she held her daughter. Moreover, her happiness rose when she gave birth to another baby girl, Bambi. Beatrix' personality was a bit the opposite of her husband's. She's the one who's very strict in imposing discipline upon their children, yet she was a very loving mother. However, her motherly emotions were put to the test when her husband died on a fire. She felt helpless and she suffered from trauma so her family decided to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies. Though still shocked from what happened to her husband, Beatrix did all she could to regain her strength and when she did, she was released from St. Mungo's. She worked very hard to take care of her daughters and slowly, the three of them had placed the past behind. Yet, one thing happened she didn't quite expected. She received a call from her sister one day saying that they were in a muggle hospital and that her youngest daughter had been hit by a car. At that time, she felt like she lost everything. First, her husband now, her daughter. With rage and unfathomable anger, she blamed Beatrice for Bambi's death for she was supposed to take care of her younger sister. She hated her daughter so much that she willingly confined herself once more at St. Mungo's leaving Beatrice with her sister. Pain and heartache had taken over so she couldn't come to the realization that her only daughter was still alive and for that, she should still keep on living. She had closed her door, especially to Beezus. 'Bambi Alexandra Castell (Sister)' "Are you sure? Don't leave me okay.?And that's an order." ''--- Bambi Castell, talking one night with Beezus before going to bed.'' Born on April 23rd 2067, Bambi Alexandra Colter-Castell is the second daughter of Dr. Christopher Ivan Castell and Mrs. Beatrix Cyrene Castell. Being granted that her mother is a pure blood witch and father is a muggle, Bambi is also a half blood like her sister, Beatrice. She was particularly close to her sister and they were often found together. She was the one who gave her sister the nickname Beezus since she couldn't quite clearly pronounce the name Beatrice. Bambi depended so much on Beezus when the death of their father occurred and they were left under the care of their Aunt because their mother was confined at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus became her second mother and she was loved by her sister so much. However, Bambi only lived a short life. She was hit by a car in a muggle sidewalk where Beezus was supposed to look after her. As a result, she died and Beezus was blamed mainly by their mother because of her death. 'Belinda Colter (Aunt)' "So what happened? Did you get high grades? Did you learn new spells? Did you have a boyfriend?" ''--- Belinda Colter, asking Beezus during summer break after first year.'' A kind, caring, talkative and sweet pure blood witch Aunt. Belinda Colter is the only sister of Beezus' mother, Beatrix. In contrast to her sister having a strict nature, she is the kind, supportive, down to earth and childish Aunt. From the day that Beezus was born until now, she had always been there. She's always by the young eaglete's side and because of her unnatural love for her niece, she didn't had the chance to get married. Instead, she has an adopted son who's older by a year than Beezus. In her perspective, it was not Beezus' fault why Bambi died and so, when Beatrix, her sister had willingly confined herself in St. Mungo's, she immediately took the young Beezus into her custody. She was the one who encouraged Beezus to keep on living eventhough the girl's mother hated her. Now, she's Beezus mother and confidante. When the tragedies happened, she moved with her adopted son into her sister's house. It is said that Beezus got her cheerful personality from her. She is currently engaged to a Ministry employee and planning to get married soon. 'Dylan Andre Colter (Cousin)' "Oh? So you're saying you're a witch? Prove it!" ''--- Dylan Colter, saying his best punch line for Beezus.'' The most annoying person in Beezus' vocabulary. A muggle who not only knows but also practices magic. He is the adopted son of Beezus' only maternal Aunt, Belinda. He was an orphan and only a year old when Belinda adopted him during a charity event she attended; the same charity event where Beezus mother and father met. He was not given a letter of admittance to Hogwarts but Beezus did and because of this, he always found it best to annoy the girl in order to hide his insecurities or else she would go on telling him all about the Magical World which he wishes most to be a part of. Instead, he studies at a private muggle school where he excels both in academic and curricular activites. He's also part of their school's swimming team. Aside from being a consistent annoyance to Beezus, he is also her best male friend outside Hogwarts. He loves Quidditch as much as Beezus does, in fact he was even better. Pets ''Friends & Frenemies 'Erin Cornelia Heyman' That girl over there is Beezus' best friend. She is half Korean-half British. They had met on their first year together at the Hogwarts Grounds. Seeing as they were on the same house and dormitory, the two got along immediately. Their personalities complimented each other instantly that when the first time they met, they already had the confidence to share one another's miseries and hapiness in life. Erin used to be a happy-go-lucky girl but changed quite a bit during their second year, the girl became a bit sarcastic and frank towards some things. Beezus notices these changes but since she didn't want them to get into any argument, she merely avoids to point it out. Nonetheless, it doesn't change the way Beezus cares for Erin. The two of them would usually hang out either in the school grounds or inside the Common Room. They would usually take turns in teasing each other. 'Vashti Rachelle Greenwell' Vashti is another certain Ravenclaw. There were no clear records as to how she and Beezus met but Beezus knew her, probably because of the fact that the girl was pretty famous on their house and she was counted as one of the house leaders. Vashti was also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch House Team on Beezus' first year. Not until she became a second year had she talked to Vashti. She always liked how the girl greets everyone with warm smiles. In fact, she admired Vashti, not only was the girl her senior but Beezus also takes the girl as someone on their house that she could always count on. Beezus does hope the girl would later teach her some exceptional chasing skills since she was such a superb Chaser herself. 'Kurumi Hollingberry' A Gryffindor student. Beezus first saw the girl on her first train ride at Hogwarts when she was with Simon and the Prefect suddenly appeared. Right then, she knew the girl had authority above things but they didn't had the chance to be introduced to each other until one of the Arithmancy classes. As she was pretty slow when it comes to numbers, Beezus sought after the help of someone. Turns out, that someone was Kurumi . Unknown to the lioness, Beezus always admired her much as she admired Vashti. Beezus takes her as an older sister. They talk casually on normal daily basis. Somehow, Beezus feels comfortable with her and doesn't feel any awkwardness whatsoever. Eventually, Kurumi would share some things with her. Though they're not very close, Beezus considers her as a good confidante. 'Ara Cassandra Prewett' Another one of Beezus' sisterly figures at Hogwarts. The same with Vashti, there are no clear records as to how she and Beezus actually met. But time came when they'd hang out together, talk casually about things and just enjoy each other's company. Cass is a wealthy, pureblood witch sorted under Slytherin house. But Beezus thinks otherwise because Cass is the exact opposite of everyone's stereotypical snake. She's the nicest Slytherin student that Beezus ever came across with. That was basically the reason why the young Ravenclaw always liked being with her and calls her her "partner-in-crime". The two of them made an agreement that Beezus would help Cass study for the upcoming OWLs examinations and Beezus is really looking forward to it. 'Aurora Stewart-Quinn' A frenemy, but not that quite anymore. Since the two of them had already patched things up and sorted the things that hindered them being friends. Aurora and Beezus met on Beezus' first summer visit in Diagon Alley. They had obviously met on the wrong place and the wrong time for when they met each other, they clashed then and there. Their first impressions on one another lasted for quite a while. Until Beezus became second year, Aurora had surprisingly talked to her during the Start of Term Feast, asking for the whereabouts of her best friend and it started a new bond between them. Currently, the two of them consider themselves acquaintances. 'Mordred Alexander Mordaunt' Beezus calls him orange-feet and in return, he calls her applehead. This was mainly because of the incident on the first time they met. Mordred had hit her with an apple core, end of story. Now, the two of them didn't quite got along well. He was the female equivalent of Aurora, given that she was also his best friend. His> prominent task whenever he's with Beezus was to annoy her and he always succeeds. However, the two of them became official friends during the end half of Beezus' first year term. Moreover, the two of them care for each other but just doesn't quite know how to express it. Their unforgettable journey to the Observatory together during Beezus' first year was a proof of that. However, during her second year, he did not return to Hogwarts and it remained both a mystery to both Beezus and Aurora why. 'Katelyn Hermione Star' Another Slytherin student, the same as Kurumi and Cassandra and Vashti. Beezus met her on one Hogsmeade weekend where they both ended up occupying a table in the Three Broomsticks. They eventually got along well and had been close friends ever since. Katie calls Beezus "Baudelaire" and she calls her "Chibi Moon" in honor of their friendship. The she-snake had told Beezus all about the struggles that she had in life and Beezus did the same. With this, the two of them managed to make a stronger bond. They're always there to comfort each other even if they don't meet frequently like before. 'Daichi Max Katharos' Daichi.Slytherin House's resident cute boy. And Beezus highly approves of that. The two of them hadn't really met the first time they talked. Beezus just helped him with something in one of the Astronomy lessons and that was the first time they had crossed paths. Around the Start of the Term feast during Beezus' second year, she had seen him with a completely new appearance and it triggered that she talk to him. After that, they would already have comfortable conversations whenever they bumped into each other. Beezus is rather fond of Daichi's cuteness. 'Jonathan Kim' A Slytherin sixth year. A blank-expressioned human and an OCD. Jonathan is Kurumi's boyfriend and given that fact, Beezus knew a lot about him. They weren't formally introduced but she just talked to him on the Start of Term Feast during her second year. Unexpectedly, their personalities started to clash when they met at the Dungeons Corridor once again since Beezus doesn't like his blank-expressioned face and spiky words, which in turn he seems to frequently exhibit when he's with her. This then leads to the girl wondering if he was the right one for Kurumi. She's still wondering now. But she's really hoping they could patch things up before he leaves Hogwarts and graduates. She's at Hogwarts ''First Year (2075 - 2076) As many would say, it was the start of a new beginning. And it was such a beginning for Beezus indeed. After what happened with her family, moving to Hogwarts was the next best thing to eating three gallons of ice cream a day. On her first night, she was sorted into Ravenclaw House. It was such a pressure, if you ask her. The house was known for its wits and intellgence yet she wasn't near any of the two. However, as days and weeks passed by, she had realized that her house wasn't all about studying and reading books and doing homeworks, they were also all about fun and excitement and of course, comradeship. And she had proof of that for that same term, she met her best friend, Erin. The girl whom she immediately felt at ease talking to on their one trip to the Gazebo. Not only that, she became friends with more people from her house and had the courage to talk with older students and some from the other houses by the end of her first year. Although, she was in good terms with most fellow Hogwartians, there were still a few others whom she had issues with. As for her academic standing, well..Beezus also proved that the Sorting Hat hadn't placed her in the wrong House for she was one of the top 5 earners of their house, she became a Herbology Flower-star by the end of the term and she was even on the Quidditch Team! Oh, and let us not forget how she enjoyed taking care of the Metal egg, Quiglee which was given by their Charms Professor, Althea Schirmer as their end of the term assignment, she had so much experiences with it, including coming face to face with a ghost and even causing her friend to jump down the swimming pond. And the Boil Cure Potion that Professor Hecate Scarlett Lafay had tasked them to brew, it made her uneasy for weeks! Lastly, the appearance of the baby elf that surprised the whole castle, even the Headmaster himself. All in all, it was a worthwhile term, a year that she would treasure along with the memories and the people who made it fruitful. ''Second Year (2076-2077) Being at Hogwarts the second time around was a lot easier than the her first year, she was already used to how things worked in the school. But her second year however, was just full of different events. From Professor Seren Bentley being the Gryffindor Head of House to the exciting games at Founder's Fandango. From meeting and having fun with the new Groundskeeper and his dog, Biscuit to the Capture the Flags in their Charms Class where she got to develop teamwork with her fellow eagles and Balloon Spotting activity at the Astronomy Lesson. Not to mention her discovery of the Antillergen Potion which Professor Lafay taught them and well..it helped her diminish her allergies with chocolate for a period of time. And there was also the Balloon Spotting Sleepover Party wherein she helped Kurumi and Professor Roslund in organizing. Muggle Studies was still her not-so favorite subject as they tackled proper muggle etiqutte during their lessons, though she gotta admit, muggle food was tasty and delicious.Suprisingly too, she enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures class where they journeyed to the Black Lake and encountered grindylows. Quidditch was also a big thing this term. They faced with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team for the finals where she played Chaser. Sadly, they were defeated but that was still alright, for because of their games and practices together, she had become close with her team mates especially with Indiana. It should've been one of the awesomest term for her if only she didn't receive a letter from her cousin, Dylan telling her about her Aunt Belinda's plan to get married, and that their probably was a chance that she would not go back to Hogwarts for next term. This made her utterly depressed to the point that she stopped going out with her friends and she lost her usual spark when it came to socializing, she also became tardy and didn't attend classes frequently nor did her homeworks resulting to her being discarded as a Herbology Star-Flower. She did made it into the top 5 House Point earners of their house but she lost the top spot. When summer came, the wedding took place eventually where Beezus was a bridesmaid. She didn't enjoy most of the celebration because it took so long before her Aunt conversed with her about returning to Hogwarts or not. Finally though, on the day before they set out for their honeymoon, Beezus' Aunt announced that she'd permit her to return to the school and this set her spirits up even if Vashti had already graduated and Hufflepuff house won the House Cup, Quidditch Cup and Gobstones that term. Things She Can't Live Without The Name *The name ''Beatrice'' along with the nickname ''Beezus'' was taken from the movie Ramona and Beezus (where Selena Gomez also plays Beezus; models for Bambi Alexandra Castell and Beatrix Cyrene Castell are on the same movie and plays the same role, only with different names and story plot). *And the surname ''Castell'''' accidentally came into the mind of the creator while thinking of a good choice of family name for her charrie and saw the brand of the ballpen she was holding -- Faber Castell. Words from the Creator So, for the information for everyone. That Tomewitch is the creator of Beezus Castell and therefore ME! I'll be giving you more FACTS about how Beezus came to be. *Beezus' model is Selena Gomez. *Her love for ice cream and animals, hate for chocolate and fondness for cute things is largely based on mine. *Her Life History's plot is totally far from mine. *Beezus' attitude develops and changes as she interacts new people so expect that her personality from her first year would have differences when she becames a seventh year. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2082